When Worlds Collide
by GreySkies2002
Summary: After an unexpected battle on New Years, Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Maia find themselves in an unrecognisable forest. When they finally find civilisation, they find people who say that it is one thousand years in the future and that tiny aliens have invaded Earth. Just as they thought things could not get any weirder, they find an old enemy who had left them as a friend...
1. Prologue

_I remember laughing._

 _Having a good time._

~Maia

 **I remember letting my guard down, just this once, so I could actually enjoy myself.**

~Nico

I remember just watching peacefully at the camp celebration.

It was New Years, after all.

~Percy

I remember getting challenged by a new camper from the Apollo cabin at chess.

I won, of course.

~Annabeth

 _Then I heard rustling._

 **I could feel death was near.**

Sensing the danger, I uncapped Riptide defensively.

I took out my own sword as the festive mood died down.

 _I activated my locket and drew my sword._

 **I stood at the ready; feet apart, sword levelled in front of me.**

 **I thought I was set for anything, but absolutely nothing could have prepared me for what emerged from the trees.**

It was a hellhound.

At least, it resembled the one guarding the gates of Hades's realm.

But instead of having three heads of dogs, two of them were a wolf and a dragon.

Everyone froze, and for a second it was so quiet you could have heard the monster's heartbeat.

Then it attacked.

 _Percy and I went for its legs, trying to bring it down._

 _Unfortunately, the dragon blew fire in our direction, setting fire to my sleeve. I managed to stick it in water, although not before the flames burned a hole in my favourite hoodie._

 **Seeing it almost kill Percy and Maia, not to mention trying to destroy the camp, fury blazed within me.**

 **A fissure opened in the ground and dozens of skeletal beings climbed out, attacking the monster and holding it still while Jason, Annabeth and Leo assaulted it.**

Jason flew above the hellhound-wolf-dragon and hit it with lightning, but it just seemed to enrage the monster even more.

I leapt and landed onto its back. All three heads roared in unison, but I just managed to climb to its neck.

Being a dog-person, I raised my sword and swiftly cut off the dragon part of the beast.

The head fell, turned to stone and crumbled into dust. Unfortunately, a new one started reforming. I screamed for Leo to burn it-similar to how you defeat a hydra-and the next thing I knew, the son of Hephaestus was there, shooting flames at the monster, stopping the regrowth.

Then, just as I was about to slice off the wolf's head, I was flung off onto the ground. My head hit something hard, and I blacked out.

 _The Apollo cabin shot arrows at the 'hellhound', piercing its hide. While it was distracted, I water-travelled to its front paws and swung my sword with all my might. The blade made a deep cut on the beast's left leg. It howled and broke free from the bones that Nico summoned, and hit me with its right paw, but not before I reached up and made a gash on the wolf's muzzle._

 _I flew backwards and my back hit a stone structure. All the air was forced from my lungs and I heard my name being shouted. Before I knew it, I slipped into unconsciousness._

 **While the campers had their attention on the beast, new monsters-empousas and karpoi grain spirits - came from the trees.**

 **It didn't make sense - the barrier should have held them back…unless someone summoned them…**

 **But I didn't have time to think as one of the empousi attacked me, her fangs barred. I stabbed her with my Stygian sword and she screeched, disintegrating even before I even pulled it out. I turned just in time to see the hellhound/wolf destroy the cage that held it in place and bat Maia to the side, throwing her against a wall. I screamed her name, but her head slumped to the side. From the distance I couldn't tell if she was breathing or not, although before I could go over and check, four or five karpoi ambushed me. I cut them down quickly, reducing them to wheat, barley and other types of grains, but more kept coming. Suddenly, a large… something appeared out of nowhere and hit me on the side of my head. I fell to the ground and tried to stay conscious, but I saw a face with one eye in the middle of its head loom over me. The Cyclops hit me again, and I was out cold.**

I watched all this with horror while vaporising the empousi, karpoi and –very reluctantly- the Cyclopes. It looked as though the Ares cabin was taking down the hellhound-wolf, overwhelming it and, sure enough, it gave one last cry and was gone in a shower of dust.

We didn't have time to celebrate as two-headed men, cynocephali, ogres and many more started to appear. There weren't this many monsters at Camp Half-Blood since the fight with Gaia; and even then we had the Roman's help.

Just then another Cyclops towered over me. I cursed in ancient Greek and stabbed him with Riptide, causing him to disintegrate with a wail. I flinched; glad Tyson-my half brother Cyclops-wasn't there to see me do that. Apparently he was still at the Roman camp with Ella and Rachel, who were trying to reconstruct the Sibylline Books.

Unfortunately, I let my guard down while thinking those thoughts and before I could react, I felt dull pain on my leg. When I looked down I almost fainted.

A golden sword-tip gruesomely jutted out from my left thigh. Imperial gold.

Deadly to monsters and demigods alike, the metal had almost killed Jason back in Ithaca… and he had come close… I didn't even have time to try and figure out who stabbed me or cry for help. I slid to the ground and the sounds of the battle faded around me. I winced, but somehow pulled the blade out, turning the dull throbbing into white-hot agony. I howled in pain and my vision blurred. Then I made the mistake of closing my eyes, because the next second I fell into oblivion.


	2. Chapter 1: Maia

1

MAIA

Maia Jackson opened her eyes.

The first sensation that she experienced was flaring pain on her upper back. She groaned and sat up painfully. _Where am I?_ Maia looked around, but her vision was blurry. She saw green and brown and felt fresh grass beneath her. Then a thought occurred to her. _Wait,_ who _am I?_ For a terrible second she couldn't remember. Then memory crashed in, filling the gaps. She was Maia Jackson, daughter of Sally Jackson and Poseidon, god of the sea. She was 14 years old with a 17 year old brother, Perseus Jackson. She had a celestial bronze sword and a silver locket that her father gave her for her twelfth birthday. Whenever Maia pushed on the emerald embedded on its case, a force so strong that no blade, flame, or bullet can pierce it would cocoon her. The only downside was that it had a limited amount of time, so she had to use it carefully. She had the ability to change into water and materialise where she wanted to. Maia had been dating Nico di Angelo, and as far as she knew, the relationship was still intact.

Maia relaxed, satisfied that she remembered. Her vision cleared. She reached into her pocket and produced a square of ambrosia. Maia broke it into four pieces. After she ate one, the ache in her back subsided. But just as Maia lowered her arm, she spotted a large hole burnt into her sleeve. She stared at it, trying to recall what had caused it.

Then everything came back.

The hellhound-that-wasn't-a-hellhound; the other monsters that attacked the camp; Annabeth cutting off the dragon head; Leo burning the stump so it wouldn't grow back; every futile assault that only annoyed the monster; Clarisse yelling at her siblings to attack; Maia cutting the monster's leg and muzzle and getting hit to the side for her troubles.

She sprung to her feet, the pain in her back forgotten. Where _exactly_ was she? Maia took in her surroundings properly. She was in some sort of forest, with tall pinecone trees growing thickly together and sunlight streaming through the few gaps that the trees provided. Maia was just trying to figure out which way to go when she heard groaning to her left. _That way,_ She thought. Maia ran swiftly to the noise. When she reached it she was so relieved at what she found she leaned against a tree and just stared. There, sitting on the ground and cradling her head, was Annabeth.

"Annabeth?" Maia asked. Annabeth looked up sharply, her face full of surprise, then pain as the movement hurt her head. "M-Maia? What are you doing here?" she responded. Maia went over and offered her a piece of ambrosia. Annabeth took it gratefully and instantly looked better after eating it. "Thanks. But... um, do you know where we are?"

Maia sighed and sat next to her. "As far as I gather, we're in a forest. Or maybe it's the woods at camp. You know how dense it gets farther in."

Annabeth looked around. "No, something tells me this isn't camp," she paused, listening. "Yup. Definitely not the woods. There are no monsters to be heard."

Maia realised she was right. No growls, roars, or any other noises that are heard back home. In fact, the only sound that interrupted the tranquil silence was a bird singing in the distance. Then Annabeth gasped. "The camp!" she exclaimed. "What happened?"

Maia shook her head. "I don't know. The last thing I remember was getting wacked by that… _thing_." She shuddered. "I just came to a few minutes ago." Annabeth stood up. "Well," she said, "No use just sitting around. Let's at least try to get out of here."

They walked for at least a half an hour, with Maia telling Annabeth what happened after she past out. There was not that much to say, seeing that Maia was knocked out after her. "That was a good move," Maia commented, "Cutting the dragon head off the beast. I could actually get close enough to it without being barbecued." Annabeth smiled. "Mmhm," she mused, "I just did what I did back in Brooklyn with Serapis's live staff. There were three heads on that one too. A wolf, a lion and-"

"-a dog."

Annabeth looked at Maia and frowned. "How did you know?"

Maia grinned. "I do my research! Serapis was that Greek/Egyptian god, right? And the three heads on his staff resembled past, present and future. Wolf, lion and dog."

"Hmm. I'm impressed, Catfish."

"Once again, _don't_ call me _Catfish_! That was one time!" Annabeth, Percy and Grover had first met Maia at a pet shop where she was watching over it while the caretaker was away. When they had entered a cat had stridden over to them. Percy, without looking, stepped on its tail. It had yowled and hissed, arousing Maia's attention, who had ran to them, taking in the situation and crossing her arms.

 _You know, I'd really appreciate it if you'd stop terrorising my cat,_ she had said.

 _But I didn't see him!_ Percy had protested. _Whoa, now that's what I call a thousand claws._

Maia had bent down and stroked the cat, which immediately turned from feline-from-hell to a big, cuddly fur ball. _Say again?_

Maia smiled at the memory. They had that conversation just before a big, hairy _thing_ the size of a rhino burst in and practically destroyed the pet shop. That was the start of her life as an aware demigod.

Maia was so lost in thought that she didn't see Annabeth stop, resulting in her bumping into her friend.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, but why did we stop?"

Annabeth pointed. "Doesn't it seem odd that someone would want to live near a forest, with all its wild animals?" True enough, they had run into a deer, a racoon and a snake. They snake had ignored them, but nevertheless Maia and Annabeth had decided to walk just a little bit faster. However, there, just beyond the trees, was the unmistakable roof of a house. They exchanged a look and tore through the vegetation to it.

Maia and Annabeth came to a high fence right outside the forest. After the demigods climbed it, they found themselves in somebody's garden.

It was huge. Fresh green grass grew everywhere, with not one patch of earth showing where it was thinning and not a square of dryness to be seen. Stone seats lined the walls with flower boxes in between each one. Roses, rhododendrons, violets, lavenders, the list could go on. Fruit trees grew in clusters in one part of the garden. It reminded Maia so much of Persephone's garden in the underworld that she was afraid that the goddess herself would suddenly appear and zap them into daisies or something.

The house itself, however, was less impressive. There was a creeper that had started growing on the side of the wall and the white paint job had started to turn a pale yellow. There were two square windows on either side of a simple wooden door. Annabeth crept to it and gestured for Maia to keep quiet and follow. Maia obliged and Annabeth tried the handle.

It was unlocked, and swung open with a groan.

The two girls froze, listening if anybody came rushing to see what happened. After about fifteen seconds of silence, they cautiously sneaked inside.

Annabeth walked into a room with laundry piled on top of washing machines and dryers. Maia closed the back door carefully and followed Annabeth into a kitchen.

It was ordinary-looking but considerably better than the outside, with polished wooden cupboards mounted over working counters that took up every inch of the walls, making room only for the stove, oven, sink and fridge. There was another large counter marking the end of the kitchen and the beginning of the supposed TV room.

Maia relaxed after making sure that the house was empty. "Well," she announced, "There's exactly no one here."

Annabeth sighed and flopped down onto a chair by the TV room table. "Good… now what's there to eat? I'm starving."

Maia snorted. "You sound like your boyfriend."

"Oh, dear, I hope Percy's not rubbing off on me. Still, I wish he were here–"

Just then, the back door opened and Nico and Percy stumbled in.

"Percy!"

"Nico!"

Annabeth and Maia ran to their partners' sides. Annabeth saw Percy limping and helped him to a chair. Maia did the same. Nico groaned and pressed his fingers to his temple. "Head… my head…" Maia took out her second last piece of ambrosia.

"Here. Eat."

Nico looked at it longingly, but pushed her hand gently away. "No," he said, "Give it to Percy. His leg–"

"I have plenty more, Nico di Angelo," Maia interrupted, "Take it."

Nico did, and after a few seconds he breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Maia." She smiled and kissed him gently on the cheek.

Behind them, Annabeth gasped. "Oh gods… oh gods no…"

They jumped up and went to her and Percy. Maia could see that her brother was in bad shape. There a series of cuts on his arms and face and bruises almost everywhere. But the real injury was on his left leg, where blood had just stopped bleeding around a cut the size of her thumb. She was just about to take out a fresh square of ambrosia when she spotted black smoke curling from the wound. Maia gasped. "Is that…" she trailed off. It was too terrible to say.

Percy slowly and painfully looked up. He gave her a weak smile. "An Imperial gold wound? Yes, it unfortunately is. Nice to see you too."

Maia pursed her lips and brought out the ambrosia. Nico took it and gave it to Percy, piece by piece. "This isn't going to work," she told Annabeth, who had started to rip some clean cloths into bandages.

Annabeth nodded. "I know, but we have to try. Do you perhaps have nectar in that large jacket pocket of yours?" Maia shook her head. "I didn't even think it was necessary for the ambrosia."

Annabeth sighed. "Ok, fine. We'll just have to use what we have. Can you go see if there's any disinfectant somewhere?"

Maia walked out of the kitchen and into a large bathroom. She went to what she assumed was the medicine cabinet and opened it. Sure enough, there were shelves and shelves of bandages, plasters and tablets. She took out whatever she thought would help Percy and marched back into the kitchen.

Annabeth took the supplies gratefully and turned to her boyfriend. "How do you feel?"

Percy looked more alert, stronger. "Great, actually. My leg still feels like it's been plunged into the River Styx, but otherwise, just great."

Annabeth smiled and bent down. "Now, I'm just going to put a little bit of antiseptic on it so it doesn't get infected."

"Wha-" then he screamed like a kindergartener as Annabeth applied the disinfectant.

"Oh, shut up, you baby. I know you've handled worse," she scolded.

Nico and Maia exchanged looks and went to the fridge. When they opened it, they couldn't believe what they saw. Stacks and stacks of fresh food and drinks dominated the space. But the thing that was really strange was that it seemed much bigger -longer- than the outside.

Nico frowned and traced his hand along the back of the fridge. "That cant be right…" he murmured to himself. He found a small button on the wall next to the fridge. Nico hesitated, then pushed it.

The entire fridge slid forward to reveal a doorway leading to a pantry, such as those in restaurants.

"Nico!" he whirled around, finding Maia getting up from the floor and dusting herself off after she was just pushed from the force of the fridge. "A little warning next time!"

Nico grinned, apologized, and walked into the hidden pantry. Dairies, proteins, vegetables, everything people needed to survive regarding food was lined up neatly, cooled so to be ready for cooking and/or eating.

Maia joined him and paced the area between the columns of food. The room was not that big, just slightly larger than the kitchen, but she walked slowly, examining the cuisine on each shelf. When Maia was done, she frowned at Percy and Annabeth who had joined Nico at the entrance with Percy's leg bandaged. "This place…" she said, deep in thought, "It's like… a storage area. Like if somebody needed supplies…"

Realisation dawned on Annabeth's face. "Of course. How did you get so much for Percy's leg? I assume there was a great deal of medication there?"

Maia nodded. Percy frowned. "But if this is a place for storage…"

"Then where are the people who use it?"

The words had just left Nico's mouth when they heard the front door swing open and saw two figures silhouetted by the sunlight stand in the doorway.

"Well, well, well," the first person sneered, "What do we have here?"


	3. Chapter 2: Nico

**2**

NICO

Nico di Angelo was not having a good day.

After waking up in an unknown forest with a splitting headache, finding Percy wounded and dragging him to and up the fence of a random house, he was not sure which was more beautiful: Maia, or the piece of ambrosia she was holding. Then, to make things even better, they get caught by two men in sunglasses that look like they would personally rip there throats out given half, no, _quarter_ the chance.

The four demigods took out their swords instinctively, but Percy and Maia looked at the newcomers with dismay as they stepped out of the light. The one who spoke looked skinnier than his friend but still strong enough to take them down. They both wore simple jeans and black t-shirts with black shades covering their eyes.

"They're human," Percy whispered to Maia and they lowered their swords slightly, fully aware that celestial bronze would pass through any ordinary mortal as if they were a hologram. Nico and Annabeth tensed, ready to strike for them if they had to, attentive to the gun at either of the men's' waists.

The one who had not spoken growled and drew his gun, pointing it at Percy.

"What do you mean, _they're human_? Yeah, we're human. What you going to do 'bout it, _parasite_?"

The first man drew his weapon, walked five steps towards them and aimed it directly towards Nico's head. "Look, we were _told_ not to kill any more of your _kind_ , but when it's a really hot day and one finds a couple of aliens in one of the supply areas that one uses, one might be a little…ticked off."

Annabeth frowned. "Um, firstly, _aliens_? I'm not sure what you're on about, because there's no such thing."

"Says the girlfriend of the water-wielding demigod," Nico muttered.

"Secondly, I'd really appreciate it if you'd put down your weapons? My boyfriend's leg was wounded and we had little time. The door was unlocked."

The first man frowned and took off his sunglasses. He had strikingly blue eyes with shaggy blond hair. He could not be older than nineteen.

His eyes widened and he looked around at them as if seeing them for the first time. "Hey, you guys are human!" his partner took off his shades, exposing dark brown eyes. He too, looked bewildered.

All six of them just stood there, just for a second, staring at each other. Then Blue Eyes' face broke into a smile. "Ha. Wait 'till Uncle Jeb hears this," he put down his gun and so did his friend.

"My name's Vince. Sorry for almost blowing your heads off. We can't see anything through these glasses. So if it's alright with you, can you guys please put away your bats? You look ridiculous."

The four demigods lowered their swords, their gaze hostile, unfazed by the fact that he saw their weapons as baseball bats. The Mist saw to disguising their swords and they were not complaining. Finally Percy sighed and capped Riptide, reducing it back to a normal ballpoint pen. The other three took that as a signal and put their own weapons away.

"So what were you talking about when you said 'aliens'?" Maia demanded.

"And who the heck's Uncle Jeb?" Nico queried.

Brown Eyes looked at them quizzically. "Uncle Jeb is a friend," he said slowly. "And as for aliens, we mean the parasitic Souls that take humans as hosts. The ones that have basically taken over planet Earth. My names Max, by the way."

Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Maia all looked at each other. Then they turned to Max and Vince.

" _What?_ " they exclaimed in unison.

Vince narrowed his eyes. "Have you guys hit your heads or something? Everybody knows about them. They came down to Earth a couple of years ago and started taking over. They look like little… I don't know, lights? Well, up to this day, every single human being as been invaded by these Souls. Except of course the ones who escaped; like you guys."

"We didn't escape anything," Percy said. "All I know is that we woke up in a forest and wound up here. That's all," he took a step forward, leaning on Annabeth for support. "And where is here, anyway?"

"El Paso, Texas."

The demigods were lost for words.

How could they be _that_ far from Long Island? But just then Max saw Percy's bandage. He frowned.

"Hey, what happened to your leg?"

"I was stabbed," Percy replied casually. Vince studied each of them closely. "Come to think of it," he said. "You all look a mess."

It was true. Even though they all felt better, Annabeth had a bruise on the back of her head; Maia had several scratches from the hellhound/wolf when it hit her; Nico endured numerous cuts and bruises from the monsters; and Percy…well, he had seen better days.

Max stepped foreword. "In that case, we should take you guys back to the Caves. Doc'll fix you up."

Nico's eyes narrowed. "We're not going anywhere with you."

Vince sighed. "You can trust us," he said. "And anyway, if you try to leave by yourselves, the Seekers will find you and they _will_ turn you into hosts for their kind. But they won't find us where we're going to."

The four friends stood there for a moment, thinking it over. Then Percy started to say something, but suddenly his left leg buckled. He fell to the floor with a groan.

"Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed, dropping down to his side. His face was pale. "My leg…" Percy moaned.

Max folded his arms. "You see?" he said. "Your friend needs help. We can provide it."

Maia paused, then nodded reluctantly. Vince and Max grinned and went to help carry Percy to their car that was parked outside.

The drive was long, but Max insisted on sticking to the speed limit. "We can't afford to draw attention to ourselves," he said. "Unless of coarse you want to get caught deliberately. They _do_ have the right medication…"

"No," Annabeth interrupted. "If what you say is true, then its best to wait until we get there."

Vince turned around to look at them. He had that trouble-maker face that the children of Hermes usually inherit. "So tell me, who _exactly_ are you people? You're definitely not from around here."

Maia looked at him with chocolaty brown eyes. It looked so real, sometimes Nico forgot that the colour was just a trick of the mist that her locket creates, and her eyes were actually the same shade of green as her brother's. "My name is Maia Jackson. That," she gestured to Percy, who was sleeping silently, stretched out on the seats behind them. "Is my brother, Percy Jackson. His girlfriend's name is Annabeth Chase." Annabeth raised her hand and wriggled her fingers at Vince, smiling tightly. Then Maia turned to Nico. "And this," she said, a small smile spreading across her lips. "Is my amazing boyfriend, Nico di Angelo." Nico grinned at her and rested his head against the window, looking out at the barren landscape that they had entered.

Vince sighed. "Well, I'm guessing that that's all you're going to give me right now; your names?"

Maia nodded and leaned back in her seat, putting her knee up, relaxing her hands on it and resting her head on the headrest, closing her eyes, making it clear that the conversation was over.

Vince sighed again and turned back in his seat. He opened up the dashboard, scratched around for three seconds, then produced three pairs of sunglasses almost identical to his and Max's that they had both put back on. Vince turned around again and held them out. "Here, take these," he said. "They'll cover your eyes so the Souls can't tell whether you're human or not if we run into them."

Annabeth, Maia and Nico took them gingerly. Annabeth looked at hers for a second, then at Vince. "What do our eyes have to do with it?"

"You can distinguish between hosts and regular humans by silver rings around their irises," This time, it was Max speaking. "But they're to trusting to think of looking underneath the shades."

"Trusting?" Nico asked, reluctantly on putting the sunglasses, Annabeth and Maia doing the same.

Max nodded, not taking his eyes off the road. "They trust each other, maybe a little too much. Take this one time, when our friend was hosting a Soul, her conscience was still awake and she convinced it to travel to where we're going right now. They needed a car, so the Soul rejected hijacking one, went up to this old guy and asked to borrow his. He immediately got out and told her that the tank was full and started walking instead."

Annabeth frowned. "What do you mean, she _was_ hosting?" she said, echoing Nico's exact thoughts.

Vince grinned at her through the rear-view mirror. "Well, we found a way to extract the Souls without killing them or the human."

Annabeth stared at him, then sighed at slumped back in her seat. "Of course," she said, looking out of the window. "As if my day can't get any weirder."

They continued in silence for two minutes, each one deep in their own thoughts. Then something occurred to Nico.

"What's the date today?" he asked Vince. Vince glanced at him. "January second," he said. Then he grinned. "Happy belated New Years, by the way."

Maia breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank the gods," she muttered. "At least it's the same month."

Nico agreed. But then Max said, "3015."

" _WHAT?_ "

The three demigods screamed so loudly that startled Max swerved, narrowly missing an oncoming car. He went off the road and onto the rocky landscape beyond. After stopping the car he turned around in his seat, his face flushed and furious. "What in the fricken name of–"

"The year," Annabeth interrupted, fear starting to creep into her voice. "Did you say… 3015? Please tell me you didn't. Please tell me that you just like sprouting random numbers or something and it's not one thousand years in the future."

Vince stared at her like she was literally and utterly insane. "One thousand- what are you _talking_ about? Yes, he said 3015. Of course he said it. That's the year!"

Maia took off her glasses, put her head in her hands and groaned. "This isn't happening," she muttered. "This isn't happening."

Nico tried to stay calm, but it was difficult. How could they be in a whole different centaury? He lived in a world where the Ancient Greek gods were alive and having kids with mortals, but this?

Just then Max turned back around in his seat, started the car again and sped off, driving on the road, just slightly above the speed limit. "Okay, now we really need to get you guys to Doc. Maybe he'll check you all for a concussion."

Then Maia looked up sharply. "We do _not_ have head injuries. But one of us might die if he doesn't get help. So could you please… I don't know, _step on it_?"

Max gripped the wheel tightly and smiled grimly. "Yes ma'am," he muttered, flooring the gas pedal so hard that it made everyone lean back from the force of the speed and rocketed off into the distance.


	4. Chapter 3: Annabeth

3

ANNABETH

At top speed, it took several minutes to get there.

Very soon, the mountain range ahead started to grow nearer, but after seeing no buildings, Annabeth could not help but ask, "This place we're going to, is it camouflaged or something?"

Vince glanced at her, now wary. "You could say that," he said. "But it can't actually be hard to miss."

"What do you mean?" asked Nico.

"You'll see. Keep your glasses on."

Max suddenly turned and drove off the road, making a straight line for a smaller range. The plane was rocky and sandy and they all slightly jumped around in their seats each time they drove over stones.

It was not before long when they reached the smaller mountains, not entirely different from termite mounds, other than the fact that they were taller than skyscrapers.

Max parked behind large bushes, some of the only vegetation there. He and Vince got out, making the three demigods do the same.

Maia looked around. "Um, were we _supposed_ to park in the middle of nowhere?"

Vince snorted. "We were supposed to park," he said. "But in the middle of nowhere? Not quite."

Max opened the back door and carried Percy out. He looked at the three. "C'mon," he said, nodding to the huge rocks. "We better get him to the Caves fast."

With Percy slumped in his arms, he and Vince started to trudge towards the mountain. Exchanging glances, Annabeth, Nico and Maia followed. They did not go far before they got to it and Annabeth could see an opening in the side of the rock. Max and Vince went through and the rest did too, if not reluctantly.

When they emerged from the tunnel, Annabeth gave a gasp in disbelief. They were standing in a colossal cave with some people dotted around, just talking calmly, and when they saw Vince and Max, some raised their hands in greeting before returning to their conversations.

They had to do a double take once they spotted Percy in Max's arms.

A man rushed forward, clearly older than the rest. He registered the scene with one glance and jutted his thumb over his shoulder to a doorway to the left. "Get him to Doc now." The man barked. "Hurry!"

Max rushed off, followed by Annabeth, Nico, Maia and Vince. Vince smirked and nodded in the man's direction. "Uncle Jeb," he greeted.

Uncle Jeb waved him off and followed the group calmly. After what seemed to Annabeth like an eternity of twisting tunnels, they found themselves in a lab which she assumed was the operating room. At a desk in the corner was a tall black man in a white coat, the said Doc. He stood up immediately as the six people rush in.

"Set him down," he said in a kind but strong voice, gesturing to one of the white tables in the room. Max laid Percy down and stepped back. Percy moaned, semi-awake.

"Annabeth…"

At once she was next to him, holding back tears of desperation and grasping his hand.

"Shh…" she said soothingly. "It's okay."

"What happened to him?" Doc demanded. Maia sighed.

"He was stabbed with a knife," she said. Doc examined Percy, gently moving Annabeth away. When he got to his wounded leg, he stopped and started to carefully unwrap the bandages.

Then he blinked.

"It's smoking," he said in astonishment.

"It was a very hot knife," Maia said solemnly. Doc, Max and Vince all stared at her. Nico growled, "We don't know, okay? Can you help him or not?"

It was a lie, of course. The three demigods knew all too well that that was what happens with an imperial gold wound.

The temperature it the room seemed to drop a few degrees and the only people who didn't appear to notice was Nico and Maia. Doc looked uneasy. "Well," he said. "I'm not sure, because we have not encountered this before. Has this happened already?"

Annabeth, Nico and Maia had a quick, silent conversation amongst themselves. Then Annabeth shook her head at Doc.

"No," she replied, surprisingly calm. It was true in a way, as Jason was skewered in the back, not the leg. "I don't suppose you have any miracles lying around here?"

Doc looked at uncle Jeb, who nodded reluctantly. Jeb turned to Annabeth. "There is," he started. "But we have to make sure that this is really serious and in desperate need of this particular medicine."

Annabeth stared at him. "Excuse me?" she said. "You mean a smoking wound he would _die_ of, unless you try to help him?"

Uncle Jeb considered. "Okay," he said finally and Doc went over to a cabinet and took out a metal spray bottle.

"What's that?" Nico asked. Doc replied, "The miracle we stole from the Souls. It heals a wound in seconds, so we need to spare it and only use it during times of great need."

He flicked it open and sprayed it on Percy's wound. When he was done, the smoke started to dissipate and was gone, but the cut itself stayed the same. Percy moaned. Maia looked up at Doc and uncle Jeb with curiosity. "I thought you said it heals wounds in seconds," she said. "It's been seconds."

Doc looked at Percy in surprise, whose face was relaxing and breathing getting easier. Finally his eyes flew open and he gasped.

Percy sat up, but winced as he moved his leg. Annabeth put her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her with reassuring eyes. Annabeth let out a shout of relieved laughter and flew into his arms, her shoulders shaking. Percy stroked her hair. Everyone in the room relaxed. Maia smiled fondly and Nico stopped being so tense. Annabeth pulled away and gazed at Percy in wonder. "For a second there," she said. "I thought you were going to die."

Percy smiled at her, tried to get down, but he stumbled and Uncle Jeb caught him. "Whoa there," he said, worry showing in his voice. "You'll need a rest. I'm not sure why it hasn't gone yet. This has never happened before."

Percy shook his head. "No," he said, his voice hoarse. "Thanks for the concern, but don't expect it to heal right away. It won't." Max looked at him quizzically.

"Why?"

Percy shrugged.

"Those kinds of wounds just never do," Maia replied instead. She turned to Doc. "Do you have crutches? He'll probably need them." Doc nodded. He took bandages out from the cabinets and started to wrap Percy's leg.

"So where did you guys come from?" Uncle Jeb queried. Percy replied, "We were celebrating New Years, but then there was a fight and we were knocked unconscious. We just woke up in the forest by your apparent storage house."

Like any good liar, Annabeth noted, Percy made his fib mostly true.

Vince whistled. "Some party," he commented. Maia shot him a withering glare and he beamed at her. Finally Doc finished and handed Percy a pair of crutches from a long cupboard in the corner. He took it gratefully, thanked him and Annabeth helped him to stand up. Max started to say something, but then he frowned as something else occurred to him.

"Hang on," he said. "If what you said is true, then that means there are other humans out there?" The four demigods were caught off guard by the question and Annabeth had to think quickly and carefully about what she was going to say next. "Yes," she replied with fake confidence. "But sadly we don't exactly know where they are."

"Why?"

Annabeth was about to answer when a young women with blonde hair ran in. "Vince," she cried. "Where are the supplies? You were supposed-"

The words died in her throat as she saw the four extra people in the room.

"Ah!" Vince snapped his fingers as he remembered something. "I _knew_ we were missing something!"

The blonde turned on Vince again and she seemed to forget everyone staring at them. "You forgot? You _forgot_? How could you _do_ that? Now what are we going to use to cook? To clean? How could you forget something so _simple_?!"

Vince pointed to Max, who was watching him with a small, bemused smile. "He should have remembered too! Don't push all the blame onto me!" Vince protested. Max's smile vanished.

"You're the one who _insisted_ we take the injured guy back to the Caves _ASAP._ " He growled, folding his muscular arms. Then Max paused, as if rethinking what he had just said. "Actually, I _did_ agree with you, so maybe I will take responsibility for that."

"You bet–"

"Enough!" Uncle Jeb shouted above Vince and the girl, silencing them. He turned to Vince, now slightly angry. "How could you not bring the provisions?"

Vince looked down sheepishly. "I was kinda distracted, with getting Percy here and all," he mumbled, the first time Annabeth saw him intimidated by anything. "I'm really sorry," he looked up at Jeb with apologetic eyes. "I'll go and get everything that we need."

He started to walk out and Uncle Jeb threw his arms up in defeat. "Alright, you win!" he said. "You can get it later, Vincent. Stop sulking."

Vince turned around and grinned at him, then faced the four friends. He put his arm around the blond haired girl and she rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"This," Vince said, a slightly proud look on his face. "Is my sister: the one and only Lacy."

The one and only Lacy snorted and slapped Vince upside the head. He recoiled, a shocked expression spreading across his impish features.

"What was _that_ for?!" he exclaimed.

"For being such a forgetful… well, you're not exactly an idiot, but you're not a dufus either, so I think moron will have to do." She retorted, hands on hips. "And what's more, Vincent, is that _you_ are going to help me clear up from last night's party. Come on, _little bro_."

She flashed a smile at the surprised and slightly amused newcomers and walked out, dragging Vince with her.

"Well!" Uncle Jeb announced after a brief silence. "Enough with the awkward pauses, let's meet the rest, shall we?"

The group was led through the tunnels away from the main hall, with Uncle Jeb pointing out specific spots like a tour guide. Which, I a sense, he was. By the time they got to their destination, Annabeth knew where many places were in the Caves, such as the baths, the obvious ER/OR room and the kitchen, where they were headed.

Percy was hobbling along, not exactly used to using crutches, regardless of the multiple injuries in which he did need the extra help. Finally they entered the kitchen, where a lady was cooking food. There were six people sitting at the tables, chatting over coffee. A girl was talking to the woman with her back to them.

The lady glanced over the girl's shoulder and spotted Annabeth.

"And who is this now?" The woman said, smiling at her, then at the rest of the group. Uncle Jeb sighed and leaned against the counter.

"New arrivals, Maggie," he replied. "New arrivals."

The girl spun around to look at them and Annabeth noted her features: slightly curly black hair, average height, pretty… Annabeth stopped when she got to the girl's eyes. Silver rings around blue. She remembered what Max said. _You can distinguish between hosts and regular humans by silver rings around their irises…_

The girl smiled at Annabeth and stuck out her hand.

"Wanda," she said. "Pleased to meet you."

Annabeth shook her hand and opened her mouth, not sure if she should say anything about it. She smiled and told Wanda her name instead. By now the other people in the room had seen them and were watching, but one guy saw the trouble Percy was having with his crutches and shuffled in his seat to make space for him.

"Hey!" he called. "You, the one with the crutches! The one that's poking himself and asking 'Me?'. Yes, exactly. Come sit here!"

Percy's face went slightly red, but he hobbled over and sat down with a little bit of difficulty. They started a conversation, but Annabeth rather tuned into what Wanda was asking Max.

"Where's Vince?"

Max shook his head in despair. "He forgot the supplies, so now he must help Lacy with the clearing up of last night. Did your boyfriend go fetch them instead?"

Wanda nodded. "He was going any way. He went to a different house, but he should be back by now."

Just then a boy in his late teens emerged from one of the tunnels carrying four plastic bags filled with food and other supplies. Annabeth thought he looked familiar, but when he pecked Wanda on the cheek, put the bags on the counter, took off his sunglasses and turned to Annabeth, the three demigods froze.

For there, standing casually with both hands shoved into his pockets, was the son of Hermes and former follower of Kronos.

"This is Annabeth," Wanda told him. He smiled at her and opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm–"

"Luke," breathed Annabeth, backing away slowly. "But that's… that's impossible. You're… you're dead!"


End file.
